The present invention relates generally to a cartridge pump, and more particularly to a cartridge pump with self-aligning features.
A wide variety of cartridge pumps are known in the prior art. Cartridge pumps are used in a wide variety of applications. Commonly cartridge pumps consist of a cartridge housing surrounding a pumping mechanism (or cam-pack). Passageways formed within the cartridge housing allow fluid to communicate with the pumping mechanism. Often, an external motor and drive shaft are used to power the pumping mechanism within the cartridge pump.
It is known, however, that the interaction between the external motor and drive shaft and the pumping mechanism within the cartridge pump can interfere with the proper operation of the cartridge pump. If the axis of the drive shaft is not perpendicular to the pumping mechanism, it is possible that the pumping mechanism may be angled within the cartridge housing. At a minimum, such a situation can result in increased friction and increased force required to active the cartridge pump. In more extreme examples, this situation may result in incorrect operation of the cartridge pump, damage to the cartridge pump, or even failure of the cartridge pump. This is highly undesirable.
Proper alignment of the cartridge pump with the external drive shaft is commonly accomplished through the use of tight tolerances in manufacturing and assembly. Although such procedures can reduce incidents of misalignment, they can also increase the cost and time of assembly and manufacturing. In addition, misalignment can still occur in post manufacturing situations such as repair, replacement, or even vibrations during use.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a cartridge pump with improved alignment characteristics and without the need for tight manufacturing and assembly tolerances. In addition, it would be highly desirable to have a cartridge pump whose alignment characteristics would help provide proper alignment with the drive shaft in post manufacturing and assembly situations.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge pump with improved alignment characteristics. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such improved alignment characteristics without the need for increased manufacturing and assembly tolerances.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, a self-aligning cartridge pump for use with an external drive shaft is provided. The self-aligning cartridge pump includes a pumping mechanism, a cylindrical cartridge housing, and a retaining ring. The cylindrical cartridge housing has a curved upper plate. The retaining ring is in communication with the curved upper plate and allows the cartridge housing to pivot. The ability of the cylindrical cartridge housing to pivot on its connection with the retaining ring permits the pumping mechanism to naturally align perpendicularly with the drive shaft.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.